xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mumkhar
Mumkhar (Japanese: , Mumuka, Mumca; English dub: ) is a Homs antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is said to have once been an honorable yet unreliable man, but his obsession with the Monado and his jealousy of Dunban turned him into a traitor. Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles Mumkhar is first introduced in the opening scene at the Battle of Sword Valley, fighting alongside Dunban and Dickson. After the battle takes a turn for the worse, he chooses to desert his comrades in order to save himself, much to their dismay. Whilst fleeing he reveals plans to collect the Monado after the battle is over, but runs straight into a group of hidden Mechon and is presumably killed. Metal Face The party discovers that Metal Face is piloted by Mumkhar near the end of Valak Mountain, where he extracts himself from the Faced Mechon to collect the Monado after Shulk places it in the snow. He shows that he is able to control his Faced Mechon even from outside its cockpit. Mumkhar fights the party, and his mechanised body is damaged by Dunban just as Egil arrives, and the two leave with Face Nemesis and head back to Galahad Fortress. Death The party meets Mumkhar again at the Heavy Machine Depot in the Sword Valley, accompanied with two Mass-Produced Faces. The copies and Mumkhar himself are outfitted with special weapons that can fatally poison any being from Bionis. Even with this upgraded equipment, Dunban overpowers Mumkhar, and is about to kill him when Shulk intervenes and talks him down. They agree to let Mumkhar go, but he fires one last shot at the two, which misses and hits the side of Galahad Fortress, shaking loose a sharp spire from the structure which falls and impales Mumkhar inside his Mechon. The force of the impact causes the platform on which the battle took place to break off from the Mechonis' Sword and fall into the Great Sea, with Mumkhar effectively nailed to it, still alive and screaming as he plummets to his death. Remains While exploring the Fallen Arm, the party can find the location Black Wreckage, which is the remains of Mumkhar's Face Mechon. It is also the location of a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Melia - "Eternal Scars" - in which Dunban explains who Mumkhar was and how he coveted the hero status Dunban gained through use of the Monado and wanted it for himself. Dunban also explains that, even as he cannot forgive him, he wishes that he found peace at last, showing that he still cares for his old brother-in-arms. At this same Heart-to-Heart Dunban mentions that Mumkhar was originally from another colony that was destroyed long ago. Arts (Prologue) Physical * Hell Dive Claw - 3-hit combo and knocks back a target. Status * Hell Hound - An AoE ether attack. Volatile aggro increases to targets around Mumkhar. Equipment Mumkhar's weapon of choice are the Steel Claws. They are a unique weapon only useable by him. They include a 100% Unbeatable gem. His armour in the first cutscene is the Middle armor set. He is also seen wearing the Rondine set when he is transformed into a Mechon, or in the first cutscene when a New Game + is started. Battle Valak Mountain Arts ※ The battle will end when Mumkhar's health is less than 20% of his total HP. † It has not yet been confirmed if this enemy uses Massacre Lotus, or that Super Spin is capable of inflicting Topple. Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Sword Valley Arts Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mumkhar appears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Quotes Battle * "Dunban!" * "Dickson!" * "Yeah, bring it on!" * "Ugh.... why me?" * "Hey, hey! You outta your mind?!" * "This ain't.... funny..." * "Why?" * "Stay still!" * "You're having a laugh!" * "What are you playing at?" * "Come on, get with it!" * "You're slowing us down, mate!" * "Die already!" * "That's it!" * "Mercy's for the weak!" * "Ah ha! I could've done that!" * "Not a scratch!" * "Way too slow!" * "HA! Guess that won't stop you!" * "Nice moves!" * "I could've dodged that!" * "You took your time!" * "Agh, hurry it up!" * "More? Gimme a break!" * "How many of you are there?" * "Only one more to go!" * "You've still got it, Dunban!" * "Not bad, grandad!" * "Damn rustbuckets! Die! Die! Die!" * "Let's get outta here!" * "What?" * "I'll survive... no matter what." * "Can't do anything if you're worm food!" * "DIE!!!" * "EAT THIS!" * "RAAAAAAH.... Hell-dive-claw!!!" * "HUAAAAH... Hell-hound!!!!" * "Hell dive claw! Yeah! Suffer!" * "I'll tear you limb from limb! Hahahaha!" * "I'll draw them to me! Dunban! You do that... blue business you do!" * "Hey! Enchant us already!" * "Heh! I'm the best!" Boss * "Ugh, get off me!" * "DIE!!!" * "I'll slice you into pieces!" * "EAT THIS!!!" * "I'm gonna chop you into bits!" * "HA! You'll never stop me!" * "Hey, hey, TIME TO DIE!!!" * "AGGH! Not you lot again!" * "I'll kill the lot of you; Dunban and his brats!" * "Hugh... hugh... the monado ain't supposed to hurt me!" * "Tsk... minions... SURROUND THEM!" * "Think that's clever, do you?" * "You don't play fair!" * "Take this, maggots!" * "I'm gonna cut you in half!" * "So, the kids have come out to play!" * "What?.... How come the Monado can hurt me?" * "This ain't how it's meant to go!" * "Tell me what you DID TO THE MONADO!!!!" * "Huh... all that work for nothing!" * "I'll finish you all!" * "This little get-together ends NOW!" * "Ugh... you just don't know when to give up!" * "AAAAAAAAH!!! I'VE HAD IT!!! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU!!!!" * "If it isn't Mr. Monado and his friends!" * "Go on, keep hiding behind the Monado. See if I care!" * "Do that again, and I'm gonna get MAD!!!! HEAR ME?" * "This... this... can't be happening... I DON'T LOSE!!!!!!!!" Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, Mumkhar's Mechon name directly translates as "Black Face" but was changed due to possible controversies. This change in translation can be found on the Fallen Arm at the Black Wreckage. This also the same for Face Nemesis and the Silver Wreckage. Some translations, such as the Italian one, opted for a literal translation (Face Nero). * Mumkhar has several unused voice clips hidden in the game's files, including voice clips for dying, encountering a high level enemy, burst affinity lines for Dickson and Dunban, and fleeing from battle hinting that he was intended to be playable during the Battle of Sword Valley. * Mumkhar may have been intended to drop the material Mumkhar's Claws in Sword Valley and Mumkhar's Razor on Valak Mountain, but these item drops were removed, although Kurralth will trade Mumkhar's Razor when he is at the Three Sage Summit. * Examining the Black Wreckage of Metal Face reveals the cockpit opened, with Mumkhar missing. Despite the Heart-to-heart of "Eternal Scars" between Dunban and Melia, it is not brought up. Gallery Mumca.png|Official art Mumuhkar.jpg|Mumkhar in Homs soldier equipment Mumkhar unique sight.png|Mumkhar at Valak Mountain mumca concept art.jpg|Concept art Mumkhar Metal.jpg|Mumkhar and Metal Face Mumkhar 1 2h7hs1y.png|Mumkhar, status screen in Homs default equipment gear (Hacked game) Mumkhar 2.png|Mumkhar, *HACKED* game status screen. Dickson-Dunban-Mumkhar.png|Dickson, Dunban and Mumkhar at battle of Sword Valley Mumkhar chance.png|Mumkhar Mumkhar goodbye.jpg|Mumkhar deserting his comrades Mumkhar scared.png|Mumkhar frightened This screenshot of Mumkhar also deserves to be here.png|Mumkhar as a Mechon Mumkhar threating Shulk.png|Mumkhar threatening Shulk Mumkhar taunting Dunban.png|Mumkhar taunting Dunban Mumkhar with Metal Face in the background.png|Mumkhar and his Mechon External links * Mumkhar Battle (Valak Mountain)- Level 34 Party Members (Dunban, Shulk, Reyn) * Mumkhar Battle (Sword Valley) - Level 36 Party Members (Reyn, Shulk, Dunban) - Topple Lock * Encounter at Valak Mountain Video es:Mumkhar Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:XC1 Antagonists Category:Homs Category:Pages with spoilers Category:XC1 Bosses Category:Valak Mountain Enemies Category:Sword Valley Enemies Category:XC1 Supporting Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Faced Mechon Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate